


The Darkness

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy-tale like story about how the Moon has two sides to it, a light one and a dark one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a monthly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. The challenge was to write a fic around the theme "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" and the fic needed to be 500 words or more.

There was more than one side to the Moon Kingdom.

Most people saw the vibrant kingdom as a beautiful source of light and happiness. Some were jealous of this light, yes, but it was still a pleasant thing to behold. It was generally agreed upon that the Moon Kingdom brought good things to the Sol System.

However, the Moon had two sides to it: the light and dark sides of the moon. Everyone knew of Queen Serenity, the lady of the White Moon, but very few knew of the lady of the Dark Moon who lived on the side of the Moon that the Earth never saw. She was Queen Nehellenia. Of the few that knew of this queen of darkness, Queen Serenity was one of them, but she ignored the queen of the Dark Moon for she wanted nothing to do with that queen and her realm.

Queen Nehellenia, on the other hand, did want something to do with Queen Serenity and was miffed that the woman would not invite her to any of her gorgeous parties, despite the fact that their kingdoms existed on the same celestial object. To Nehellenia, this was rude. She knew that Queen Serenity did not like to acknowledge her kingdom, but it was the principle of the thing. The ruler of the White Moon claimed to be kind and welcoming, but Nehellenia knew that this was not true. This was the ugly side of the White Moon. It simply could not tolerate the dark at all. It's light, while brilliant and pleasant, would not suffer the darkness.

But Nehellenia knew that for the light to exist, the darkness had to as well.

So she came uninvited to a gathering that celebrated the birth of Serenity's first child, who also bore the same name as her mother. Much like the uninvited fairy to Sleeping Beauty's, she placed an unwanted curse upon the young child, but unlike the fairy tale, no one intervened and changed the curse that was to be Princess Serenity's death.

The Queen of the White Moon despaired at what this intruder did and sentenced her to be locked away in a mirror. As the young Princess grew up, she noticed the mirror, which was always dark, unlike most of the mirrors in the palace. She grew afraid of it, but she did not know why. She asked her mother many times about it, but Queen Serenity never told her the real story about the mirror, even when her daughter started having nightmares about it.

Then darkness came to rise on the Earth as well. It was called the Dark Kingdom and was vying for control of the Earth, attempting to take it over by appealing to the darkness and jealously in the hearts of men. The Dark Kingdom even had its own self-made Queen, Queen Beryl. She had even less of a claim to being a Queen than Nehellenia, but she held anger in her own heart against the Moon Kingdom.

This time it was not against the queen of the Moon Kingdom, but the princess. Beryl, before she became tainted by darkness, had fallen in love with the handsome Prince Endymion. However, he only had eyes for Princess Serenity and so darkness found a way into Beryl's heart and worked to make Nehellenia's curse finally come true.

For the darkness was really Chaos in disguise and the light was its enemy for it represented Order. Neither can stand the other and so there will always be a constant struggle between the two and there will never be a winner in this war.


End file.
